New Beginnings
by Solo-girl
Summary: Ancient Egypt. There is much on the mind of eighteen-year-old Pharaoh Yami; his father has been buried for only six month and the country has already run amuck; espionage, Items stolen, peasent riots, and then there's that new servent girl.....
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! I don't have money either so I can't buy it.  
  
New Beginnings Chapter I Sea Voyage  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aithne stared out to the sea. Letting down the hood of her cloak, she allowed her hair tumble down, the salty sea wind blow through it. It had been six weeks since she had left home. Staring at the horizon, she noticed that they were sailing strait towards black clouds.  
  
"Aithne," cried her father. "Get below deck, the storm is approaching fast."  
  
"Just a minute Da, I'm coming."  
  
She took one last look at the sea. Storms in the Mediterranean were known to last many days. Taking one last breath of fresh air, she turned to the lonely, blue sea, which seemed to stretch out forever.  
  
`I miss home so much. I don't know why Da made me come with him on this stupid trip, anyway.'  
  
She stared off into space, thinking of her homeland; her friends, her family, and the failure landscape. What she saw around her was so foreign.  
  
"Aithne, it's starting to pour!"  
  
Waking up from her daydream, Aithne found her cloak soaked and her clothes and skin weren't much drier.  
  
`Great, I guess I misjudged the distance of those clouds.' She pointlessly stuffed her hair back into her hood. `Either that, or I've been spending way too much time daydreaming of home.'  
  
The winds were howling all around the ship, as waves crashed against its sides.  
  
`Good thing those waves are as small as they are; if they were any larger, I'd be swept overboard for sure.'  
  
She tried to grip the gunwale, but the water had made them all too slippery and she kept losing her grip. She ended up throwing her entire arm over the side. The waves were getting larger bye the minute.  
  
`I need to get below.'  
  
Soon waves hurtled over the ship's sides and the deck was flooded with seawater; Aithne was at the mercy of the storm's will.  
  
`And to think that only ten minutes, this place looked like a beautiful wonderland.'  
  
When she thought that the sea could get know worse, the waves grew larger, the winds fiercer, and the raindrops felt like knives stabbing every inch of her skin; they were nearing the eye.  
  
Waves crashed over her, leaving her feeling like she had been drenched with ice water. The winds seemed to make the cold ten times worse then it really was, causing the grip she had on the boat's sides to loosen. The pressure from the waves seemed too much for the rails, for slowly but surely they were splintering.  
  
Aithne could feel this. Knowing soon that the boards would collapse, sending her strait into the sea and most likely to her doom, she decided that she would make one last try to get below deck.  
  
The rain was now so bad it was impossible to see more than three inches in front of your face. Blindly, she slid down the boat; one hand out in front of her, navigating, the other hanging on to the side for dear life.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Hearing the sound, she jumped back, letting go of the wall. The wind had finally gotten the best of the mast that stood in the middle of the ship. The great wooden mast was now lying in front of her, knocking over part of the sides and destroying a large section of the deck.  
  
As this knowledge dawned on her, yet another wave came tumbling over the boat. The wave picked up Aithne's body, carrying her helplessly over board.  
  
`This is going to be the end of me.'  
  
Her eyes tightened, as she anticipated the crashing waves. It never came. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
`I guess that when put my arms out while falling, I caught the mast.'  
  
She struggled to get a better grip on it. But, try as she might, it seemed impossible to climb to the top of it. Wearisomely, she tried once again to walk up the sides of the ship. The waves had made it slippery and hard for her boots to grasp.  
  
Once she had gotten her feet firmly planted on the ship's starboard side, she began to walk up the wall. As she got further up, it got harder for her to keep grip on the mast.  
  
`C'mon, almost there; just another couple yards.'  
  
Her steps began to get smaller. She was almost to the edge when suddenly, her foot slipped.  
  
`No!'  
  
At that same moment, her left hand slipped of the mast. One hand was all that her life was riding on.  
  
`I feel like I'm getting heavier by second.'  
  
The cool, salty water tossed over her and the mast. Her fingers began to loss there grip and slide off. As the last finger slipped, she plummeted down to the sea.  
  
As the ocean waters hurled her through their depths, she realized that she would probably never see the light of day again. She accepted the fact and let the sea carry her away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My second fic; I'm so proud. I was unfortunately struck by the influenza epidemic and was forced into a hospital for three days. But such is life. Now I get to try and figure out how in the name of Ra I'll take my midterms seeing that I was out while they were taking place. I'm going to try update sooner than with my other story. Please review! Flames are not welcome; constructive criticism is. Ja ne everyone.  
-Solo_girl ( 


	2. II

Disclaimer: Despite my greatest wishes, I do not own Yugioh and probably never will unless those people give in to my threatening emails.  
  
New Beginnings Chapter II A New Life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aithne lay sprawled on the banks of a river for some time before she regained consciousness. The hot sands of a desert lie beneath her, while a scorching, hot sun rested above.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, a hard sandal kicking her, as if to see if she was dead or not. Looking up, she saw two icy eyes looking at her, a hard look on his face. She closed them again.  
  
"Get up, I know you're alive." The voice seemed to be colder and harsher then the storm she had just survived. He kicked her again.  
  
"Hey, High Priest, did you find something."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A blond boy walked up to the High Priest, glancing from him to the girl on the ground.  
  
"So Priest Set, what did you find?"  
  
"Listen Jou, just because the pharaoh decided that you were the `Protector of the Items', doesn't mean that you can order me around. As far as I'm concerned, you only got that title since you're Pharaoh Yami's friend."  
  
"Well is she alright?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"She's alive if that's what you mean. Just leave her here."  
  
Not listening to Set, Jou kneeled down to see if the girl was ok. He could hear her breathing, but it was extremely choppy. He looked up at the High Priest.  
  
"She's not alright. From what I can tell, she's having trouble breathing."  
  
"Yeah, and since when are you the Royal Physician?"  
  
He decided to ignore his last comment and turned back to the girl. "Listen, are you alright?"  
  
The girl looked up, and Joey saw a pair of large eyes gazing at him from underneath the hood. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well for starters, why don't you try to stand up." Jou extended his bronzed hand. The girl accepted it, extending her pale one.  
  
`Okay; this is getting weirder by the second. A girl in a cape washes up from the Nile. Not only is she dressed strangely, but her skin is as white as my robe.'  
  
Jou pulled her up easily. "C'mon, let's go." He turned around to see that the girl had fallen back to the ground, clutching her ankle.  
  
He walked back over to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
She showed him the ankle she was clutching.  
  
The leather sandals she wore made distinct markings on her swollen ankle. Jou then hoisted her up and allowed her to lean on him for support. Set, however, did not approve of his hospitality. It was his belief that the girl should have been left there and he loudly made his opinion known.  
  
Jou, on the other hand, thought it was right to take her. No matter how many times he explained it, Set still didn't seem to understand what humanity. It was only until he reminded him that they were desperately in need of servants in the palace, did he let go.  
  
Aithne remained quiet the whole time, in fact she never even heard them arguing; she was too absorbed in Egypt to care. This place was so different then what she was used to. She let the sand slip into her sandals and creep between her toes. And then there was the total lack of vegetation. The lush undergrowth was missing and in its place were the scattered cacti and thorny bushes. The cloudless sky allowed the sun to cover the dunes; there was no fog or mist to filter the burning rays.  
  
But what was the strangest, was the heat. It was never this hot at home. She wondered if it was always like this. Beads of sweat streamed down her hidden face.  
  
Jou turned to see how she was doing. He noticed that she was heaving again. "Listen, it's another hour before we reach the palace, and it's only going to get hotter. Why don't you take your cloak off?"  
  
She smiled slightly, but unnoticeably. Reaching under her chin, she unfastened the button that held her cloak. Pulling off and draping it over her arm, Jou was able to see her clearer.  
  
She was wearing a blood red, sleeveless tunic that fell to her mid caves. Green and gold decorative trim was stitched along the hem. Around her waist was a silver, chain-linked belt.  
  
But it was her face that stood out most. Freckles covered her pale, thin face, her emerald green eyes looking back at him, thick red hair cascaded down her neck to end at her lower back. Jou could not help to stare; the exotic girl was like nothing he had ever seen in all his life.  
  
The trudged on silently till they reached the outskirts of the city.  
  
"Welcome to Busiris[1], one of the busiest cities in all of Deshret[2]."  
  
"Jou, you should go report to the pharaoh; tell him what you've found. I take care of the girl."  
  
He nodded before running inside. Set grabbed Aithne's arm and pulled her off to the right of the palace to cluster of small shacks. The brick was crumbling and there was small hole in the straw roof of the shack. He opened the door to it and pushed her it.  
  
"You'll be staying here. Someone will come shortly." That was all he said before he walked off.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Aithne looked at her surroundings. The room was small; the length of the straw tick that lay for her to sleep on. On the left of the mattress was a small wooden chest squeezed between the wall and the bed. There was little to no empty space. She opened the chest to find two dirty white robes with long sleeves. Reaching inside for the hidden pocket inside her cloak, she pulled out a medium size linen bag. Placing it on her mattress, she grabbed the cloak and threw it into the chest.  
  
Going back to her bed, she opened the clutch and spilled its contents on to the bed. She smiled.  
  
`Thank goodness; I didn't loss anything in the storm.'  
  
She looked them over one more time to make sure. There were five pairs of silver arm bans engraved with different Eternal Knots with their matching ankle bans. Her rings and bracelets were also unharmed. Putting the jewelry back in her bag, she turned to the wooden flute.  
  
This flute meant more to her than anything in the world. Da had given it to her for the fifth birthday. It was her most prized possession.  
  
Raising it to her mouth, she was about to play when she heard a loud knock on her door and saw the doorknob turning. Shoving the bag behind her bed, she watched the person enter her room.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Yami was bored, there was no denying it.  
  
`There's nothing to do. Why do I even have to sit here all day; nothing ever happens?'  
  
Sure being a pharaoh had its advantages, but at times it was down right dull. Not to say he would trade it, he enjoyed ruling. But right now, it seamed to him that herding sheep would be more fun then that.  
  
He wanted to just fall asleep, and it was something that he could probably do. There was really no one who could catch him; a couple servants were in there working, but that was about it.  
  
As his eyes closed, he heard a knock on the door to his throne room and a familiar voice filled the air.  
  
"Hey Yami, GOOD MORNING!"  
  
Yami opened his eyes; Jou was standing three feet away from him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"For you, maybe."  
  
"Priests won't listen to you again?"  
  
"No, just bore; and the fact that we're one the brink of a civil war, the servants are running away, and the Millennium Items are being stolen. But anyway, did you find anything to help translate it?"  
  
Jou shook his head, completely oblivious to what Yami just said. "Nothing; I searched up and down the delta for six hours."  
  
"Oh, perhaps that's a good thing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Well, we've had it for three months now and not one attempt of thief. My guess it they don't want to steal it until they know exactly what it is."  
  
"Well, see 'ya! I better go and try to decode that inscription on that blasted item."  
  
"Yeah and I have another meeting with Horus; the stupid nobleman can't even control his own peasants."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [1] An Ancient Egyptian city that's right off of the delta of the Nile  
  
[2] The hieroglyphic pronunciation for Lower Egypt  
  
Chapter II is complete; go me! I fixed the glitch in chapter numero uno so it will be easy to read. As you see, there are Egyptian words in my story. {It's time to get hieroglyphics on the map and plus I got an Egyptian Hieroglyphic Dictionary and a copy of the Papyrus of Ani with transliteration and translations for Christmas.} I finally introduced the Yugioh characters so maybe now you people will be kind enough to REVIEW!!!  
This is an extremly pissed off Solo_girl signing off. 


	3. III

Disclaimer: Yes I own it, all mine, mine I tell you. And you can't take it from me.  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Chapter III A Slap in the Face and a Trickle of Blood  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura opened the door to the small shack to find the new servant sitting on the bed. As the sunlight filled the room, he got a good look at her.  
  
"Listen, there's a reason that you have those white robes in that chest. You have five minutes to change into one." A mix of sarcasm and annoyance filled his voice.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "Go raibh maith agat[1]."  
  
The foreign words stung his ears. He leaned against the closed door waiting for her to change.  
  
`Great we finally get some new servants and, surprise, she can't speak Egyptian.'  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Aithne smiled as the white haired man closed the door. It was so obvious that the boy didn't have any clue about what she said, the look on his face made sure of that. And as she thought about it, she began to like the thought of no one understanding her. It gave her a sense of power over him. Sure she got the basic drift of what he was saying and speaking his language, but she just didn't feel like letting him know.  
  
She opening the chest and pulled out one of the dirty white robes. Stripping off the red tunic, she pulled the dress over her head. Shockingly, it fit her nicely, minus the fact that it was about six inches too long.  
  
`Weird!'  
  
Grabbing the hem of the dress, she started to rip it. She twitched as she tore its edge; the sound of ripping fabric drove her up a wall. She attempted to keep it strait, but her hair came into view. Raising her hand to brush it away, she jerked and since she didn't have her other hand there leveling it, the cloth tore off. Leaning back down to finish the job, she grasped it again, but her hair, once again, fell in her face. She stopped to brush it aside and went back to her work. The same thing happened again, and again, and again. By the time she was done the hem of her dress was so jagged and the two strips of cloth lay in front of her. As she back and forth at ruined hem and pieces of cloth  
  
Parting her hair down the middle, she began to braid.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Bakura leaned against the door of the shack.  
  
"You have one minute to get your ass out-"  
  
The door opened while he was in mid-sentence; pushing him to the ground. He couldn't help but notice her snicker at him.  
  
"So you think this is funny, huh?" He heaved himself off the ground, "Well let's see how funny you this is."  
  
SMACK!  
  
He slapped her as hard as he could on her cheek; a hand print was visible. The girl's eyes widened, but she did not let any tears slip out. She brought her slender hand to the red spot on her face.  
  
`Well, she certainly has nerves of limestone; all the better for a slave.'  
  
He gripped one of her two red braids, pulling her as he walk, as if on a leash. The winced ever so slightly.  
  
"Now, you'll be working in the palace for the pharaoh as one of his servants."  
  
"A mug [2]?!"  
  
Bakura ignored her comment and handed her a bucket.  
  
"Your job will be to scrub the floors in the palace. And these floors better be clean; I want to be able to see my face on it. Oh yes, you'll be needing this."  
  
He handed her long, white strip of cloth. The girl looked at the cloth for a moment as if it was an object that was foreign to her. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Put your hair up with it."  
  
The girl took the cloth and slung it over her arm and began to wine her two braids on to the top of her head.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! I told you to put it on your head, not on to hang it over your arm!"  
  
Bakura took out his whip and started to beat her. Over and over again the leather smacked her left arm, leaving a fresh trickle of blood flowing down her arm.  
  
"Perhaps this will teach you to think twice before you disobey me again."  
  
She nodded but went back to winding her two braids. He griped his whip as a threat. The girl took no notice and placed the cloth atop her head.  
  
As Bakura dragged the girl up the palace, he notice three figures at the door. One of them was dress in a crisp white skirt that fell to his caves, decorated with gold arm bans. The other two weren't as cleanly dress, but Bakura recognized the first.  
  
"Ryu, is that you?"  
  
The man turned around. "Bakura, good to see ya. It's been too long."  
  
Bakura nodded. "It has; but tell me, what brings you here?"  
  
"I have to speak to the pharaoh about the peasants in my village. They're refusing to work, stealing crops and tools, and killing my flocks. I need the pharaoh to sign a conviction notice to allow me to take action against it. Oh by the way, this is my personal servant Sef."  
  
He gestured to the man to his left. He had a skirt almost identical to Ryu's, except that it had a dust film over it. He had tan skin and his head was shaved. Thick, black eyeliner surrounded his brown eyes.  
  
"And this is Jiro, my personal body guard." He indicated to a man with black eyes. "I hired him about a month ago. Good help is so hard to find these days." He glanced at the girl. Her green eyes narrowed as she looked strait back at him and she wore a smug smile. "Where did you get her?"  
  
"She washed on the banks of the Nile. She's strong she was able to take a beating without shedding a tear. Doesn't speak a word of Egyptian thought."  
  
"That's a pity, but I guess the gods won't give us and she appears to have a little temper.Well I shouldn't keep the Pharaoh waiting; don't want to face the wraith of his mighty rage."  
  
Bakura dragged the girl inside and threw her to the floor. "Get to work," was all he said before he left her.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Yami sat on his throne as Ryu explained his situation.  
  
".they're stealing food and killing the flocks, Pharaoh. I go way out of my way to give them jobs and this is the thanks they give me. It's preposterous, I tell you. They're refusing to work. They say that they're not being treated fairly.."  
  
`Bah bah bah; I get the picture. You've spent twenty minutes explaining the same thing over and over again. Just hurry up and get to the point. I really want to use some of my shadow powers soon'  
  
"..so you see Your Highness, I need that permit for the good of the village."  
  
"Well, within the next fortnight, either myself or one of my diplomats will come to your village and determined the severity of the problem and the appropriate punishment."  
  
"Thank you Pharaoh."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Aithne listened intently to the conversation between the Pharaoh and the noble man.  
  
"..go way out of my way to give them jobs and this is the thanks they give me.."  
  
`Yeah right; this is only on side of the story. Let's hear the peasant's story of what's going on.'  
  
"Thank you Pharaoh."  
  
Aithne heard footsteps heading towards the door.  
  
`Shit!'  
  
She backed away from the door but it was three seconds too late and was flung to the floor.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Yami looked girl on the ground. Ryu had stepped over her and left. He was about to do the same when he realized that, to be in that position, she had to have been pushed or thrown. A terrible thought came to mind.  
  
"You were listening in, Slave. What did you hear?" He kicked her to make it known he was talking to her.  
  
The girl said nothing but heaved herself off the ground. She turned around and looked directly at him, her emerald eyes blazing. Their color was not one native to his ruling lands, but then again no one ever looked him directly in the eye. Such action was punishable by death  
  
Yami grabbed her arm. "Did you not hear me? Answer my question."  
  
His temper began to flare. The girl just looked at him wearing a smug grin. He dug his nails into her flesh.  
  
"You are already facing serious consequences, I'm sure you don't want them to get any worse." His voice was dangerously soft, but then he began to shout. "TELL ME WHAT YOU HEARD!!!"  
  
The girl mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
She smiled. "Titim gan éiri [3]."  
  
Yami jumped back when he heard her foreign tongue. The girl used this moment to tug away from the Pharaoh. She picked up her bucket and walked away briskly, with her own sort of airs.  
  
`Next time I see that girl, there will be hell to pay.'  
  
He fingered his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Here are the translations for the words with powers 1. Irish Gaelic for `Thanks' 2. Irish Gaelic for `His slave' 3. Irish Gaelic curse meaning `May you fall without rising'  
  
People REVIEW HERE! Even if you just say that it's good or bad, it's better than nothing. SO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!  
  
Ok, I'm done with my little rant. I'd like to wish Orlando Bloom a happy 27th birthday. And everyone, I think that he is HOTT. It's actually quite funny; there are some plus sides to going to an all girls' school. One, you can actually talk openly about the hot actors and no one will ever look at you. (Accept my perverted biology teacher. The guy is like 60 years old and he thinks he looks like Brad Pitt. And he hits on all the girls) And you know every actors birthday, and if you don't you know by the end of second period. And people, REVIEW!!! -Solo_girl ( 


	4. IV

Disclaimer: It's not mine, there I said it, get off my back.  
  
New Beginnings Chapter IV A Steel-Coated Escape  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An enraged Yami sat on his throne. `That servant acted as if she was my equal. She... she..'  
  
"Yami, hey Yami are you in there?"  
  
Yami drifted away from his thoughts to see his close friend Marik. Marik had been away for the past month trying to find one of the stolen Millenium Items.  
  
"Marik, did you find it?"  
  
Marik shook his head. "No, I searched through the entire country and still nothing. I hate to say this, but I think the Millenium Eye is gone forever."  
  
Yami slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "No it has to be out there, somewhere."  
  
"I know, but like I said my team and I searched for a month and nothing; it's like they disappeared of the face of the Earth."  
  
Yami buried his hands into his face. Everything was going wrong for him. He had been Pharaoh for six months and already things were out of his control; riots, rebellion, thief, and escapees. Things weren't like this for his father; his father was a great pharaoh and seemed to do everything right, he, Yami, couldn't do not even one thing half right.  
  
`What am I doing wrong? Do I have a lack of respect, like that servant girl?' Yami mentally slapped himself. `Why do I keep on thinking about her?'  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Aithne slammed the door of her shack. She couldn't believe what was going on here; how they were treating her. It wasn't the workload; she was used to working hard at home, but the way they spoke to her like she was dirt. How they would beat her and abuse her with no care in the world.  
  
Picking up her small bag and pulled out her flute. Placing it up and bringing the end to her mouth, she began to play. The song was one that Da often played for her on his fiddle.  
  
`I don't belong with these people; I don't even know why I'm even here! They treat me like shit. I just want to be around people like me; people who respect each other.'  
  
She put down her flute and smiled; an idea popped into her mind. `Why don't I just run away, it's not like anyone would miss me. Then again they won't have anyone to beat anymore...... Nah, there's enough other people to beat........... But where would I go? I mean my pale skin and hair kindda give me away. I mean, I don't really look Egyptian. Oh well, I'll figure that out later, I'd bette-'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the, now very pissed, white-haired boy.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Bakura entered the girl's cabin in an extremely pissy mood. Just as he had suspected, she was in her room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AND CLEAN THE HALL AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A SHIT!!!" The girl looked at him with a `oh yeah, what are you going to do about it, whip me?' look on her face.  
  
This just caused him to get even madder. He instinctively placed his hand on his whip, but then pulled back. `A good whipping doesn't phase this kid.'  
  
He noticed her roll her eyes. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the palace.  
  
"No I'm not going to whip the shit out of you, I'm going to let the Pharaoh do it for me."  
  
He pushed opened the mahogany doors of the throne room.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Yami looked up as the doors to his throne room opened. In walked the slave driver, Bakura, dragging what looked like a girl who was struggling to get away from him. He smiled. If this was what he thought it was, he was going to enjoy it.  
  
"Pharaoh, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I brought you something to throw your weight around on."  
  
Yami lift an eyebrow. "Go on."  
  
"I have a slave here who's been neglecting her duties and Ra knows what else. Anyway, a good whipping doesn't do a thing to her, so do what you like with her."  
  
After Bakura left the hall, Yami walked down from his throne and grabbed the girl by the chin and jerked it over. Staring at him were the two green eyes belonging to that girl. He snapped his fingers, summoning a slave to his side and took the whip, which was presented to him. With another snap, the slave left and the guards left the room. The girl spit at the ground near his feat.  
  
"You think you so smart, you bitch, but really you-"  
  
"Gurab amhlaidh duit [1]."  
  
"Interrupting my will only cause you more pain."  
  
The crack of a whip sounded as the girl's knees buckled and she sank to the ground. Yami smiled at the effect. He slowly walked around the pitiful figure.  
  
"Yes, this isn't an ordinary whip, not like the wimpy leather ones Bakura uses on you, you worthless piece of shit. The steel tip creates a much more deviating effect. At the least, you'll get a lovely gash to sport and a robe needing mending, but at the worse...well lets just say some people have left these little sessions after giving me a finger or a toe."  
  
Yami lifted the whip again and brought it down on the girl with all his might.  
  
"AAAYYYAAAHHHH!"  
  
Her scream pierced his eardrums. He brought the whip down on her three more times before stopping. The cloth on her back was ripped and now had a red tinge to it. Blood framed the slices already vivid on her pale skin. .  
  
Yami grabbed the cloth on her head and yanked her face up from the ground. She cringed at the sight of his face and a soft whimper slipped out of her mouth. The girl's green eyes no longer sparkled like emeralds, but were dull and full of tears that were running down her cheeks. A smug smile emerged on his lips before he let her tumble to the ground.  
  
"You don't like that do you? Well next time you better think twice before letting me catch you listening in on my conversations."  
  
He let the whip crack again, this time on her upper arm. But instead of the crack of metal against skin, he heard a ping, the sound of metal against medal. Now this just enraged Yami more.  
  
`The only thing that this could be is some sort of arm band, but she just washed up on the banks of the Nile and any jewelry she was wearing would have come off in the current so the only way she could get it is stealing.'  
  
The girl used his stalling to pull herself off from the ground. He just caught her arm as she tried to slip out of the throne room.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
The girl answered him with a sharp jerk as she tried to pull away. When his grip didn't loosen, she carefully took her aim and brought her knee up to his crotch. Yami let go of her arm and sunk to the ground in pain. The girl to one glance at him and then ran out of the room.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Aithne secured the door to her shack and then stripped off her bloody dress. The entire top back half of it was drenched in blood. She ran her hand across her back. The wounds were still open and blood flowed freely down her body.  
  
Although she knew very little about first aid, she was smart enough to know that she needed to stop the bleeding. She took the blood heap of cloth lying at her feet and tied it tightly around her torso.  
  
`There! The cloth will absorb the blood and the pressure should stop the flow.'  
  
Even though the wounds were covered, the pain still raced through her body. She went to the chest and picked out the other dress that had been given. She yanked it over her head then rearranged the cloth to hide her hair.  
  
She was nervous about what she was going to do. She ran her fingers along her silver armbands and the soft cotton tunic she wore when first arriving in this, harsh wasteland. The familiar textures ran over her fingers and moisture began to appear around the corners of her eyes. Running away was no simple task; getting off of the palace grounds was a feat in itself and caring clothes and such would only draw more attention to herself. She tore her gaze away from the memories of home, but the tears still came making her eyes shine like emeralds once again.  
  
She didn't want to leave her grandmother's jewelry but it was inevitable if she wanted to a remotely fair chance of getting out of this hellhole. Her silent sobs were the only thing that could be heard as she waited for dusk to fall.  
  
After was seemed like a millennia, the sun began to set, and Aithne crept along the rows of huts to the palace. While circling it in prospect to find a way out, she stumbled across what looked like a rock slide, although it was in the back end of the palace, which led up to the flat roof.  
  
In hopes to get a better view of the land, she began to scale the rocks. She was almost at the top when her foot slipped nearly costing her life. Pulling herself back up with the one hand still griping one of the boulders creating the steep stairway. Hauling herself onto the roof, she almost fell off from the sight. The stars were just revealing themselves in the dark cloak of the night. She walked cautiously over to the edge of the building and just gazed at the never-ending desert.  
  
"You know, if you want to commit suicide, I can provide an easier way."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Yami climbed the wall of rocks to the top the palace. He often went there to get away from it all. As he heaved his leg over the side of the structure, he noticed a figure crouching about a foot away from the edge.  
  
"You know, if you want to commit suicide, I can provide an easier way."  
  
The girl turned around to reveal the girl he had whipped earlier. A grin crawled across his face; oh how he was going to enjoy destroying her soul. Her eye's widened as she spotted him.  
  
Closing his eyes, he began to chant and the Eye of Ra appeared on his forehead. His amethyst eyes opened. "Celtic Guardian, I summon you!"  
  
A green clothed elf appeared on the roof. The girl, who was about to jump off the roof, stopped suddenly and risked a glance at the creature that just appeared.  
  
"Yes, take a good look at him for he will be the creature of your demise. Celtic Guardian, attack the girl, sending her soul to the Shadow Realm for all eternity!"  
  
[Solo_girl: Ok this upcoming scene is spoken almost entirely in Gaelic, so to make life easier for both you and me, I put the translations underneath it. Please tell me if you want all the Gaelic done this way, `k! Now on with the fic.]  
  
The elf charged at he, sword raised over his head. He was only feet away from her when she found her voice.  
  
"Dia duit." {Hello}  
  
The elf stopped dead in his tracks, surprised at what he just heard. After a moment he answered her.  
  
"Cén t-ainm atá ort?"  
  
(What is your name?)  
  
"Aithne atá ort."  
  
(My name is Aithne.)  
  
Yami couldn't believe what was going on here. "Celtic Guardian, I told you before, ATTACK HER!"  
  
He didn't listen to the pharaoh at all this time, but stood defiantly in front of the girl, a look of determination to protect her kissed his face. By the time he sent the monster back where he came from, the girl was gone.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The market place was full of people bustling around buy what they needed for their families. Aithne was so mesmerized by the sight that she didn't realized that she ran into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that-" was all she was able to say before the brown-haired being knocked her out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 1. Irish Gaelic phrase meaning `the same to you'  
  
A cliffie, how evil am I. Well if you can guess who it is, I'll give you a cookie. I'm hoping for more review than just one a chapter. I'm already pissed off, so don't get me angrier. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.  
This is Solo_girl saying: Ja ne 


End file.
